Cutting-Edge Appliances
The Cutting-Edge Appliances are an assortment of modern appliances from The Brave Little Toaster. They live in the apartment of the Master's mother, and served him up until his departure to college. They are: *The Apple IIe *An obese table lamp named Plugsy *The E.M.C. ('E'ntertain'm'''ent '''c'enter (or 'c'omplex)) *The Two-Faced Zig-Zag *The E.B. ('E'gg 'b'eater) *B.B. ('B'oom'b'''ox) *The T.O. ('T'oaster '''o'ven) *The T.P. ('T'ele'p'''hone) *The F.P. ('F'ood '''p'rocessor) *The Tree Lamp *A Two-Faced Canister named Tarry *The Track Lamps The Cutting-Edge Appliances are a group of 1980s-era appliances that were considered at the time highly-advanced and at the forefront of technology. They are highly egotistical as they take great pride in their latest features, which far outrank the abilities of any appliance that preceded them. As a result, they have a low opinion of any appliance that is not as advanced as they are. They served the Master, Rob, and his mother in the latter's apartment in the city. When Rob prepares to go to college, he wants to take his old appliances from his childhood with him for use in his dorm. After leaving to his family cabin with his girlfriend Chris, the Appliances are disgusted at Rob's preferences. They would prefer to be serving him in order to impress him with their technological advantages. Later that day, the old appliances, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby arrive in search of the Master, and are greeted by Plugsy. Shocked at their presence, the Appliances agree to dispose of the gang in order to force the Master to take them instead. They welcome them into the apartment and are courteous at first, but quickly take advantage of their presence and prepare to make their move. When Plugsy turns off T.V., another old appliance in the house who tries to tell his friends where Rob went, the gang gets angry and found out that the Appliances tricked them, which is why they have lead the five of them into a trap, and the Appliances, who are now traitors to the gang, have made their move. They demonstrate their technological superiority to the gang as they sing the song "Cutting Edge", and upon finishing, throws the gang into a dumpster out the window. They then await the Master's return. The gang is taken to Ernie's Disposal and the Master comes home disappointed, having realized that the appliances are not at the apartment. Despite their absence, Rob still doesn't want to take his mother's appliances with him, still preferring the "oldies but goodies". Plugsy overhears this and is bitterly disappointed. It can be assumed that the other Appliances were equally upset at this discovery. Rob eventually recovers his trusty appliances from Ernie's Disposal thanks to T.V.'s intervention, and the old appliances go to college with Rob as opposed to the Cutting-Edge Appliances. Examples of Technology The Cutting-Edge Appliances sing about their technology, the following is a list of their features mostly mentioned in Cutting Edge or visibly shown. *The Apple IIe, as a fancy Apple IIe home office word processor computer, has a high contrast color pixel C.R.T. screen with a built in "printer-keyboard". He is a handy-dandy machine for graphing capabilities. *The E.M.C. is an automated home theater entertainment center/complex system with stereo audio. *The Projector has high-resolutioned C.R.T.s. *The Two-Faced Zig-Zag is a user-friendly zig-zag model S.M. ('S'ewing 'm'achine) with automatic textile feeding and built in stitch patterns. *The E.B. has a powerful motor that makes mixing much easier. *The T.P. uses fiber optics to allow instantaneous and high quality phone calls. *The B.B. features radio, stereo speakers, and ability to play cassette tapes. *The F.P. can chop, mix, and puree ingredients. *The T.O. can bake or toast in a compact space. *Tarry the Two-Faced Canister is a cylinder (canister) model V.C. ('V'acuum 'c'leaner). His cleaner head is attached from his powerful motor head so the user can clean harder to reach spots easier. Note: After Entertainment Center turned on its display, the "Cutting-Edge" song started displaying physically impossible scenes so that's some realistic display. Gallery Plugsy.jpg|Plugsy blt-05.jpg|''Cutting Edge'' 0 (4).jpg|''Cutting Edge'' cuttingedgeappliances.png|The Cutting-Edge Appliances Cutting edge.jpg|The Cutting Edge Appliances and Radio Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Henchmen Category:Disney characters